Yami no hikari
by spider warrior
Summary: A new student appears in the yugioh world. with good and evil clashing for power, Can any one befriend him before it's to late? rated m to be safe. This story is currently being re-written!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh never have and never will. I only own the idea and Drake.**

Drake was silent as he neared his home. His mom would be angry that he forgot his goggles. Or she would make him take his blind fold with him next time. Drake walked to their tiny apartment it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Huh? The door was open. He had locked it when he left! Drake fought a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He told her to keep it closed! Drake went in side slowly on guard for anything.

The apartment was trashed! Where was his mom? Drake was panicking now. He ran to her room to find it totally trashed. He heard a groan of pain near her trashed dresser. To his horror she was stuck under it. She wasn't going to make it….tears gathered in Drakes eyes the only person to never treat him like a freak who cared about him was bleeding on the floor. The tears flowed freely now as she looked at him with her pain filled eyes. She reached a broken and battered hand to him tears flowing from her eyes as well.

"Drake" she said softly to him "you have a bright life a head of you" she said in a broken voice which made drake cry harder why did this happen to her? "be strong for me" she pleaded him. Drake nodded silently to her. As she closed her eyes breathing becoming slower. "you don't have to hide any more Drake…find a family you can life with in….peach…find your self drake" she begged. As she stopped breathing. Drake was shaking. She was gone his friend, supporter, comforter. His mother. He lot out a heart broken cry before he curled up near her.

Two hours later the police found a heart broken boy crying alone in a devastated apartment.

Drake was taken to the orphanage. He had no family left his mom was all he had. Drake started a familiar trip to his school he was still going. He was always silent now he was like a ghost of his old self. He didn't ever talk to any one any more nor did he smile. He felt so alone he felt hated.

On his walk back to the orphanage Drake felt he needed to go on the bridge route. He turned to do so shock flooding thought his veins as he saw a young boy playing near the edge of the bridge. Drake speed walked toward the young boy just as he neared him the boy slipped! In shock Drake ran to the edge reaching for the boy he leaned as far as he could to reach him trying to keep him from falling in to the water he had him the wait pulled drake off the bridge as well both falling towards the water! Drake held the child tightly to his chest as he hit the freezing water. Drake swiftly got out of the water and on to the bank. The child was fine Drake had to sigh in relief at that. Relief soon turned in to panic as drake realized he was having an attack. He quickly searched for his inhaler relief flowing in to his lugs as he used it. The child was watching him with piercing blue eyes.

"where do you live?" Drake asked. The child pointed to the apartment on the other side of the bridge. Drake picked up the child and started a slow trek to the boys house. The young boy had such piercing eyes and sandy brown hair. He was shivering. Drake went to his door before knocking on it. It opened to reveal a worried mother. "Honey what happened?"

Drake set down the child and briefly looked a round the house his eyes meeting another set of blue eyes. He was taller then Drake so he figured he was older he had white hair. Drake turned away intending to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt.

Drake looked to see the child was not about to let go any time soon

. "oh you're soaking yet as well" stated the mom. "We have some spare clothes you can use" she offered .well it was a chance to get warm again. Drake nodded to that thought. He was freezing his butt of in here.

She went to get some clothes for booth of them. Drake looked around the apartment in awe it was good sized and it had decorations all over it. A boodle of clothes was suddenly in his vision Drake happily changed in to them in the changing room.

His eyes widened in wonder as he stared at a dragon that was reflected in the mirror. It looked so strong and free it's blazing red eyes where screaming courage and honor. It was so powerful and brave. Drake was staring in awe. He looked to the side quickly as the door opened. When he looked back the dragon was gone.

Drake thanked them, his clothes now dry, and promised to visit soon. He made his way back to the orphanage. He had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy started his trek to his new school. It was a rather gloomy day which promised rain later. He walked with his head down hating how every one seemed to stare at him. Sure he looked like a freak but they didn't need to stare.

He had cargo pants on that looked like he had dragged them through coal. His shirt had a dark and evil looking dragon on it. It wasn't like he cared about the "dress code" his hair was black and spiky with a few red streaked through it. His eyes where the one thing he hated more than any thing in the world. An unnatural red color that he was shunned for his whole life.

His name was Drake his mother told him she always thought of him as a dragon. His name was another reason he was picked on. He looked up to his new school. It stood proud as if it had won a staring contest, or a battle. Drake pushed that thought out of his mind. In this new school at the gate he silently promised himself he would no longer fight. 'time to get my schedule' he thought as he approached the desk. After a brief conversation he was of to his first class. He could tell he was late as he entered but it wasn't like it was his fault. It seemed this was a dull class judging by how board every one looked.

"oh you're the new student aren't you?" the teacher said. Drake silently nodded keeping his eyes covered in his protective vial of hair. The less they saw the better. "class we have a new student please make him feel welcome" every one nodded their greetings "now why don't you introduce your self" "my name is drake" he stated silently "does any one have any questions for drake?" "where are you from?" asked a strange haired midget. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them. It's not like it's a secret any way. "from America" I stated. His amathes eyes twinkled in excitement as though I just told him a secret it made me yonder if I did. "you may take a set next to Seto" that statement made a brunette silently fume from anger. I guess that's Seto.

I silently sat next to him. It was yet another boring history class which I tuned out. As I did until lunch. I slowly got my food which I happily munched on I found a empty seat with no one sitting there. Drake started watching the other kids seeing what they where doing. The strange haired kid was with a group of other strange looking kids. A blond who looked like he had a lot of street knowledge at yet was extremely happy. The next was a brunette who seemed easy going. Wow was he tall. The girl was next. Ugh she seemed to reek of perfume. I have sensitive smell, it might even trigger my asthma, what kind did she use any way? I looked at the clock silently. I might as well go and check up on my mom. I admit I am worried about her. I walked down the halls looking for my locker it was number 56. I grabbed my back pack out of my new locker. The one thing you never take from me was my back pack and my games.

I can get pretty moody when some one does and then I start fights. Lots of fights I was known for them at my old school which is why mom decided to move she said it's for a new start but I know she was sad to see me always come home hurt. It got to the point of her fearing for my life she would make sure I had my inhaler and that I tock a first aid kit with me. I slowly started to walk home it was a long way from my home.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake sighed as finally shut the door to his room. It was quite the day…he went to the hospital they patched him up giving him stitches on his wrist. It felt very odd and hurt when he moved it he was lucky that it didn't hit bone he was told.

They then called the police who he had to talk to.

Then at last they said he could go home apparently they had called a head of him all the kids looked at him horrified that he had stitches and was told to take it easy. Fearing that would mean he would stay instead of going to school.

Drake slipped in to a dreamless slumber. The wailing of his clock dragging him out of it hours later. He carefully got ready for school. The lady making him take pain killers with him.

He was told if he felt pain to either go to the nurse's office or go "home". Drake walked to the school noticing that group of girls surrounding a limo.

Seto's if he remembered right. He entered the hall grabbing some of his books from his locker ignoring the pain as he started to walk to his first class.

It looked like there was fight. Drake silently shook his head. who would fight in school? And right in front of the door way to. Drake sighed yet again well either be late or try to get in. he walked and pushed through the crowd if they wanted to be stuck out side then fine. And what do you know it was seto and that blond fighting.

"Mutt if you do not move you will regret it" seto growled "try it" challenged the blond. Drake noticed every one seemed to think that this was a game. Drake inwardly growled even if some one didn't hit didn't mean it wouldn't hurt in the end. Drake saw the two crazy haired twin trying to stop them. The one with the red eyes seemed more mature some how.

Drake was almost through the door when the blond lunged and seto who side stepped barely avoiding him. Drake however wasn't as lucky. The hit landed on his right solider jarring his hand making him drop his books. pain flared trough his wrist at the move movement. Drake bent down picking up his books and glaring at them. "look what you did mutt" Seto boosted as every one started laughing at Drake for in their opinions being stupid. Drake stared at seto angrily daring him to say some thing else.

This seemed to surprise him.

Drake realized that the blond was staring at him apologetically. The rest of school was uneventful Drake made sure to be careful when he headed "Home" he sighed as he entered the place that seemed to be a living nightmare to him.

He slept peacefully.

Drake groaned as he woke up. The pain was no longer a dull throb but a piercing pain. Drake groaned not getting up when the alarm clock went off. Drake spent the rest of the day in pain.

(author note: super short chapter sorry about that in case any of you are confused in my story the yami's have their own body's later on that hopefully will be explained.

I'm trying to tell this in Drake's view and it's pretty hard but I hope you guys like it)


	4. Chapter 4

Drake growled to him self it was yet another day at school. He was being stared at. No mater how many times it happened it never ceased to annoy him. It was a rather dull day. The wind was kicking up some pollen today so he had to be careful. He didn't want to have an attack when some one else was around. The one time he did he was in the middle of a fight.

He even had the scars to prove it. He had so many stitches that his mom threatened him that if he didn't stay in bed or she would make his life miserable. Drake once more had to wonder…what was up with all the girls perfume? He sighed to him self all of them seemed to be using the same perfume. Drake was walking back "home" when some one grabbed him and pulled him in to the ally. They was a group of people who looked like gangsters. The leader stepped in front of Drake "join us" he stated "Together we will be invincible!" Drake frowned.

He was in a gang once and got nothing but pain from it. As did every one around him. Drake turned his back to the man he was not so blind any more. He started to walk away from them. With a shake of his head one tried to grab him from be hind Drake growled as smashed his elbow in to the foolish one's stomach. The others who dared to attack where quickly dispatched.

Drake calmly started to walk a way. He shifted his back pack so he could get his inhaler.

Better to be safe than sorry.

School was yet again boring. Seto was always flocked by fan girls as he now called them. The "twins" where hanging with all of their friends and every one pretty much ignored him.

Drake was walking back to his "home" as always when he noticed a dog standing next to a ally way.

It seemed very young to be a lone it looked like a type of wolf it had stunning green eyes. It turned into the ally and walked slowly as if asking him to fallow it.

Drake knew it was stupid but….he had nothing better to do. He looked a round in amazement as he fallowed the young wolf. This area looked like a disaster as they walked further he noticed every thing now looked like ruins he could tell that know one had been here form a long time.

It was amazing pillars of destroyed buildings now had vines growing on them. They stood proud saying they where still here, even if know one remembered them.

The wolf went in to one of the old buildings. Drake fallowed him it looked like it was once a nice house… it had a dragon statue in it.

It was of two dragons….they had a look of freedom to them. It was old and chipped in places and had vines growing on it too. Drake realized it was late and he should go "home" now.

He taped the wolf's head softly to say good by as he walked out from his wonder land. He hoped he would be able to meet that wolf again some time.


	5. Chapter 5

Drake was looking out the window….it was raining.

Stupid rain! It was a rather big storm…did he say he hated rain yet? Drake sighed to him self he didn't really want to be inside right now…. Well he could just play games all day.

It was night now and as he tried to go to sleep the storm raged on. It sounded like screams this thought made him shiver as he turned on to his side trying to sleep. All to soon it was day again signified by his alarm clock he got ready for school and when there. It was almost like habit that he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time as he opened the door to his locker buckets of paint rained down on him.

Drake was shivering in rage as he stared at his not multi colored body bright greens blues reds and orange was now every where on his cloths, Hair, and Skin. How was he ever going to get it off?

He heard snickering of students who got to see him get pelted. Come to think of it why did his eye hurt? Drake shuck his head as he realized something looked wrong… wait did paint get in his eye! He went in to the bathroom to rinse it out. He tried again and again it still hurt! When he looked up he realized his right eye had turned purple! Beyond freaking out he stumbled to the nurse office.

She couldn't do any thing for him other than give him a sort of band aid/eye patch. He was given a slip too he had missed most of his class and the nurse was kind and let him get some clean clothes. He entered the class room giving the teacher the slip. He sat down ignoring the stairs and snickers of them they where like monster that wanted him to fall . They wanted to tear him down, He wouldn't let them!

He got back "home" as normal and flopped on to his bed only to jump back up with a startled cry. He looked back too his bed to see what was so hard on it. It had a slight glow to it. It was a egg! It was bigger than any egg he had ever seen and such a black color. Well even if some kind jumped it in here he was going to tack care off it. First things first he had to warm it up. He went to get towels and ran in to the wall. He did get the towels though blankets would be noticed if he tock them… so he went with the later. He wrapped it up so it was nice and warm….. What was he going to do about his eye though he was a freak with red eyes but with mismatched eyes…. Maybe he should just keep the patch on.

Drake slept the night away dreaming of wolfs and Dragons.

Checking on the egg before he left he went to school. Every one was laughing at him and asking about his eye patch they must have thought he was doing it for fun or something .

Thank goodness for lunch break.


	6. Chapter 6

Drake was having yet another day. No he wasn't going to call it glorious for that was not his place to say.

But it was another day he was a live so why not call it a day? It was a stormy day where even the grass didn't want to be out side.

It was raining so hard it felt like fists hitting him.

the thunder was shouting it's arrival proudly.

The wind was stealing a way umbrellas as it went along merely dancing freely. Drake went on to what looked like a hill to watch the storm and people as they moved. Around and around it was amazing to see.

All of them different from the last.

It was now getting dark and Drake was soaked to the bone he didn't want to but he went "home" it was quiet all the kids where getting ready for bed. He went in to his room and flopped on to his bed. But really none of it was his only his bag was truly his to keep. Their was a odd shadow on his wall. He looked at his unclosed window that was leaking light from it to see a spider. To his knowledge it wasn't poison so he wouldn't kill it.

Odd….. His alarm clock wasn't screeching yet…..he was so sleepy….. A sudden sense of dread washed over Drake he felt like some one was watching him….but his room had only one window and it was at the back off the orphanage by the door. He rolled over after he realized the feeling wasn't going a way. He came face to face to a pair of glowing amber eyes. Drake jerked a wake as he tried to jump away from them. His back hit the wall. It was a girl who seemed far older then him she was in black and looked rather spider like. "your strange for a _human_….."she spat the word "human" liked it burned her to say it.

She was staring at him waiting for a answer. He tock the time to look over to his window the spider wasn't they're any more…. "your the spider?" Drake asked her in amazement. She looked surprised at his question but that melted in to a rather evil smirk. Her voice was so bitter it was like poison "what did you think I am? A fairy? You foolish human!" he growled slightly at that but she just seemed more amused at this. "I'll be watching you" was her last say to him before she vanished in to the night.

In the morning Drake went to school like normal. But her words where proof he had to be a tad more careful. He sat a little closer to Seto. Even though he didn't notice it but Seto seemed not to mind him.

He was getting buy….That didn't mean he was living though.

It was late at night when Drake started to go home… he wasted to check the egg one last time before he gave it some one else. It was strange but he could tell it wasn't meant for him to keep. any way back to the present. As he closer to his "home" it was getting darker…. The shadows seemed to be creeping on the walls….it was like they where fallowing him. "_I'll be watching you" _seemed to be echoing of the walls. It was creepy and he could fell eyes on him…. He always could. His mother said he was just thinking that because the person was in black. But that really never mattered even if they where in bright yellow he would still fell like they where fallowing him! He had had a view mishaps (as his mother called them) when he was younger. He had be playing when the ball rolled in to the street. So he went to get it they're wasn't any car when he looked but as soon as he got to the middle of the street but when he looked up it was screeching towered him. Even now he couldn't remember what had happened all he knew was what his mom had said. "_I don't know how but all you came out with was a nick on your elbow." she had never told him any more then that….it seemed the world was out to kill him. Hummm? Oh he was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed he was "home" …..well he might as well get some rest. It was another school day to morrow._


	7. Chapter 7

Drake was staring at utter chaos. A little girl had brought in a kitten from out side saying it's name was now Flutter. They had let her keep it thinking it would be good for the kids. What they didn't count on was "Flutter" having friends. They're where now at lest 20 cats running all over the orphanage. Drake sighed and went to his room. Cats where even in his room!

He growled silently cursing all of the cat's for being in _his_ room.

He grabbed a pillow shoving all of the cats out of his room. He was more of a dog person any way. He slammed the door with a growl. Well he could get back to the main thing now….which was the egg. He could tell it was going to hatch soon and that he needed to find the right person to take care of it.

How did he know that could take care of some kind of thing that would hatch from the egg…..maybe will…. Or his brother he still didn't know his name. Drake slept peaceful or as peaceful as he could with the screams of "**oh god they're every ware!" **

**the next morning was just as chaotic as it was yester day. He got ready for school move the mountain of cats as he went. He even remembered his goggles. But his eyes looked miss matched any so he didn't ware them he just used his eye patch. It was raining….he had a felling that this was going to end badly…**

**He was right Drake thought angrily to him self. He didn't have any thing wormer then a long-sleeve so he was paying the price. He had a fever and was dizzy, Delirious, and way to hot to sleep. Oh and his asthma was acting up. What ever he was going to sleep…..he fell in to a dreamless slumber. **

**He was finally felling better so he was looking for some one that was destined for the egg. Well he was kind using that as a excuse to get out and a way from the cats that where ravaging the kitchen eating every thing. He was warring his goggles to day. He still had hid eyes patch on. **

**The day was almost over now and he still hadn't found any one.**

**It was night and he hadn't found any one…..he was at the ruins the wolf had showed him….he felt as though he should leave the egg here for some reason…. On the ground they're was what looked like a nest a bird had made….. He would check on it later after he made sure it was worm enough he decided.**

**He did his best considering that he was a human. He would come check on it tomorrow. **

**The walk back "home" was uneventful.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_class we have a new student" Drake looked at the teacher that was like river of joy and happiness over the new student. He was tall, His hair was black, his eyes blue. He lo_oked like a very happy person. "this is our new student. His name is Kai" Drake tuned the rest out going on with his lesson and home work.

He looked up when the new student sat next to him.

He ignored him for the rest of the class.

Lunch was going like usual. Until some one sat down next to Drake. He blinked in surprise and looked up. Kai was sitting next to him. Drake was staring at him no one ever sat with him! Ever! Kai looked at him and smiled. "hi" Drake was stunned no one had ever said any thing to him other then what that had to. "hi' he said softly to Kai "I'm Kai as you already know" "I'm Drake" "cool name"

Drake was astonished that some one was actually talking to him, with out insulting him! He grinned as they started talking about the nothings of life. Kai had a interesting way of phrasing things

Drake wasn't trying or even wanted to be his friends with any one…. He had far to much pain in his life from his 'friends' one had done the unthinkable betraying him in a unmanageable way. That friend had fought him giving him the one of many scars he now had. Know one would ever be let in was what he promised him self.

He notice there where a few kids looking at his locker. They ran off when he neared it….huh he opened it and jumped as paint came raining down on him… it was almost lunch and he didn't have any other clothes to change to. Looked like he was going to miss lunch….strange good his eye was stinging now. He growled as he staked 'home' by the time he got there his eye was really starting to hurt. He got his change of clothes changed and went back to school. It was a long pain filled day for him. But some how Kai made it bearable. At the end of the day Drake knew he should check on the egg he left he hoped either some one had taken it or that it was still warm enough. As he was leaving the school he noticed the 'twins' were all playing a card game. He just shock that thought off and went to the ruin like place were he had left the egg. A black egg was there. He could tell that it was a deferent one that was his. Picking it up and felling how hot it was he could tell it was going to hatch soon. He gently eased it in to his pocket before heading 'home' it was dark out now….. He had a felling that he should run…. But no one was any where near him…. He just realized that his foot steps were louder then normal. Stopping the sound behind him halted as well. He turned and saw a shape of a person tall and dark. Backing up he was staring at them in horror. This person either wanted him dead of wanted some thing else. The stranger pulled out some thing shiny and Drake could no longer ignore his survival insects, turning and running he heard the stranger who he assumed was a man running after him. Pocking up the speed Drake was looking for any thing that could help him get out a live. The man must have a knife if he had yet to fire a gun at him.

Pushing his body far past his limit he ran out of the ally and in to the street in record time. The street only had one group of people roaming it. The Amethyst eyed twins a long with the white haired/brown ones as well. Knowing that most wouldn't attack when others where around he started to sprint to them but the man grabbed his wrist harshly jerking him to a stop and making him fall. Drake was a bout to scream but a had was slapped over his moth. It was then Drake noticed the man in black had a friend. Kicking at one of them he missed and toppled a box full of wood which made a loud sound as it hit the ground. He continued to fight them doing his best to wiggle out of they're hold. The twins were approaching, which seemed to scare the two. They for some reason decided to make it look like they where mugging him. Punched rained down until Drake didn't know left from right. "what are you doing?" screamed one of the amethyst twins every one jumped at that sound.

The two steeped toward the twins and grinned "nothing~" answered the first one that Drake saw. "I say they where trying to beat him to death" said one of the white haired ones with a evil grin that made Drake shudder even though it wasn't directed at him. Drake blinked as the sky and every thing went even darker then it already was the grinning crazy looking one was doing it some how Drake decided. He almost couldn't stifle his scream as what looked to be a dark portal opened and a monster that looked like death came out and dragged those blacked clothes ones in to it screaming. The portal closed and the light returned. Drake was shacking staring in shock at the inhuman one. Inhuman one seemed to realize his mistake "what? It was supposed to kill all of them!" he screamed in rage. the other three where frowning at inhuman one now. "are you ok?" asked the smallest one. That snapped Drake out of his shock. He stood before pushing past them and running down the street to his 'home' checking on the egg he was relived that it was still their. He just ran to his room when he got back pushing past all of the cats that none of the children where willing to give up. Slamming his door and locking it Drake sat down on his bed.

First things first he found a warm spot were his egg would be safe it was very big and barely fix on to his large pocket. He had just seen two people die…. Be a inhuman freak**. _That HE WENT TO SCHOOL WITH! _**stress and the braking point Drake flopped on to his bed and forced him self to go to sleep.

He would have to face them all again tomorrow.


End file.
